


Game of Hot and Cold

by CompanyMask



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: AU, F/M, I'll add more tags when more chapters are added, I'll also add more ships when more chapters are added, canon typical language and violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 06:26:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompanyMask/pseuds/CompanyMask
Summary: AU - The dangerous University of Pandora is in its own world where students survive the best they can. Jack doesn't find it too hard and one brief meeting with a hot as hell instructor makes it a tad more bearable. (Rated for language and possible canon typical violence).





	Game of Hot and Cold

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the BLSummerBingo2017 event on tumblr. 
> 
> **Themes:** air conditioning//sweat//keeping cool. 
> 
> This is based on a random AU where Nisha (30) is older than Jack (22). She’s a criminal justice instructor at Pandora University and Jack is a college student working towards his engineering degree. Timothy is his twin (22) and Angel (24) is their sister opposed to Jack’s daughter because why not. I don’t have long term plans for this and it’s a collection of mini fics for the tumblr challenge. The Lawrence siblings are not in this because I figured there was no reason to squeeze them in but can appear in future chapters. Just wanted to lay a little ground work for this AU. 
> 
> I…haven’t written in while so I hope it’s okay. I woke up at damn 7am and just started writing this on my phone. I proofread a good amount but no beta. If you see mistake I’m all ears..err eyes so I can fix them. Comments are always appreciated!

She was fucking gorgeous. It was a swift observation and Jack had been mesmerized. There was the right amount of legs and ass that he appreciated with a gracious side of toned arms that were on display from the gracious fashion choice of sleeveless shirts and vests; possibly due to the unforgivingly hot weather that plagued the campus recently. She wasn’t just physically stunning but also had an unrelenting aura of strength, dominance and confidence that bled into her walk, stance, strong voice and fiery amber eyes. Hell, it was her _being_. She was the whole damn package and that drew Jack in instantaneously. It only took one dose and he was hooked like some partying psycho druggie seen around campus and flooded sorority houses. It was middle school all over again where hormones had the most control and mind followed suit if Jack was lucky. He wanted her and nothing else really seemed to matter. Jack didn’t have the capacity to care that she was older than him and an instructor to boot. It wasn’t a big deal and the age gap wasn’t by much based on her bio in the campus database he definitely didn’t hack into and he definitely didn’t break and any of the rare campus regulations or anything. This information was free reign if a person was smart enough to obtain it. Regardless of the minor details he was digging this and, hell, Jack though it was hot. Really hot. He had a thing for more mature women and Mrs. Kadam was really hot in all the right ways that electrified him. Or set him on fire. Or did whatever other element metaphor there was to explain he was enticed. The time that should’ve been spent doing work and studying or whatever other school shit students had to do Jack now spent trying to figure out how to hook up with her; Nisha Kadam the bio revealed to be her full name. Not much else was listed and it looked like someone had tampered with the system before? The most basic public information many students relied on was missing like what Ms. Kadam taught, location of an office or anything. It was odd her age was intact but not much survived this data haul. This included contact information and it wasn’t just her but a lot of staff bios and profiles had damaged data. It was weird but not worth investigating. Did it get Jack closer to this Nisha woman? No? Then the question was why was his screen still active?

Was this considered obsession? Not really, no, this was normal. People normally hacked information systems for bios of people they liked to know better. It was even more so when the damn bio was intact but that’s where Jack's luck took a nose dive. This venture was already becoming frustrating and it just began. 

Honestly, it was all a coincidence he knew of her at all. Their first encounter was as rng as a slot machine pull. It happened about a week ago on a day hot has balls and that often meant students and staff alike busted their asses to escape the unforgiving heat. Although Pandora University was considered a prestigious school for education and such from the outside looking in but in reality, it was shit and it lacked the fundamental structure of order. It was anything goes and if students decided to live on campus it was dog-eat-dog mentality concerning _everything_. Classes, dorms, food-you needed it was a fight for it. This included air conditioning that was often saved for faceless higher ups in mysterious parts of the campus students and even staff never tread. The cooperate side of Pandora University had everything and probably was where a lot of the budget went. Below the big wigs was staff and students and many rooms either lacked proper cooling system installation and/or function or lacked ac entirely. It was like fighting for a breeze within the flames of hell. 

Jack happened to be in a department of study where the rooms required ac. If the tech and sensitive experiments were stored in extreme temperatures it’d guarantee destruction so on devil hot days the ac was blasting where it counted. Even the tight asses running the budget couldn't risk loss of computers, data and experiments. Same could be accounted for on days cold enough to freeze hell. One thing the Pandora University valued more than the cooperate pockets were the equipment if only to avoid spending unnecessary amounts of money to replace it. It was _expensive_. Student were second class and staff was only tiered a little higher than that. 

Honestly, Jack just lucked out that engineering was his thing-unlike his younger twin who favored a more precise craft of science and older sister who favored literature-even if the head of the engineering department was an insufferable asswipe. That being said other departments didn’t have it so easy and again to Jack’s luck Ms. Kadam wasn’t so lucky. The department of law and forensics almost never had ac so students and staff alike would find reprieve at the engineer’s department for two reasons: guaranteed ac and it was the closest compared to other parts of the campus that did. Problem was engineer research labs were often locked and required special access said students were granted with keycards, and if devoted enough to Pandora University's vision, cybernetics to make access even easier and possibly more secure. Those who snuck into the labs were often severely punished, ranging from expulsion to death, so needless to say getting in was the tricky part and not getting caught was even trickier. The reason behind this? It wasn’t entirely clear but those not part of the engineering and research and development program and/or staff of said department were forbidden. Sensitive stuff and all that. Probably. 

On that particularly hot day Jack had entered one of the computer labs for programming development and that’s when he first saw her. Ms. Kadam leaning against the far side of the lab near the window she probably ‘discreetly' entered through. She was veiled with a thin sheet of sweat as she fanned cool ac air to herself with her signature hat no intact record of her had been without. Jack was entranced and to say the least was intrigued by the display. Her vest was partly unbuttoned and it revealed glistening skin of her upper chest. It was dangerously close to showing more than just skin. The motion of fanning air revealed toned arm muscles dancing elegantly beneath her skin and it elicited power. Her form fitting jeans complemented her mature curves and thighs and although she lacked a sizable bust Jack sure as hell wasn’t complaining. He was like a fish out of water but the unforgiving sound of the lab door granting access and opening quickly gave him away. What felt like an eternity to him was a split second to Ms. Kadam and a sharp glace had shot across the room like a bullet. It was a staredown reaching levels of a spaghetti western standoff. Those amber eyes bore into Jack’s mismatched ones then there was a smirk laced with purple lipstick that made a chill run up Jack's spine and it wasn’t from the ac. Getting caught didn’t seem to phase her at all despite the heavy consequences. Ms. Kadam carefully took her right index finger to her mouth, left to barely hover in front of plush lips, and with a silent ‘shhhh’ and a playful wink she was maneuvering out of the window which proved the theory of her entry. It happened so fast but Jack could see enough to appreciated how well she controlled the movements of her body and how each motion was an expert display of her physical capabilities. It was as beautiful as it was damn impressive and badass considering the lab their staredown occurred was at least three stories high. Jack bolted to the window without a second thought to see Ms. Kadam had already safely landed on the ground-like a real badass-and was strutting away from the building. She took a final glance up to catch the ogling student and she kissed her hand and shot a mock bullet from her finger gun before walking off to the path of the campus and disappeared into a crowd of students working towards their own destinations. 

“Talk about hating to see you go but loving to see you leave.” Jack muttered to himself with an undeserved air of arrogance; lips curling into a smirk. Their little rendezvous wasn’t actually an accurate interpretation of his usual wit and charm, he decided to himself. He'd have a shitload more to say if given the chance and Ms. Kadam would be hanging off his arm or….doing other things... Regardless, he was snapped back to reality when Tassiter stormed in yelling about bullshit about the main system down from hacks or whatever. 

“John! What the hell are doing standing around like an imbecile?! Some detestable little bug has hacked into the school's main database this morning and I needed you on it yesterday! Don't tell me you actually loss your usefulness to do that much.” It wasn’t a question as Tassiter sneered at Jack like he just stepped in shit. There was nothing but usual disgust and hot words that spilled from Tassiter’s right mouth like molten metal that could burn through the fucking walls. Jack nearly visibly cringed at the loathful call of his name that the sonofabitch never seemed to get right. For every ‘John' Jack endured he imagined strangling and breaking Tassiter's neck. The poor fuck was brutally murdered so many times in Jack's imagination that it felt almost like a future vision or something. Jack didn’t let it sour his mood too much though and with faux levels of respect he acknowledged his new task and began to aid the tightass with the issue of the system breach he may or may not have caused when retrieving sensitive data about lab reports he discovered about the restricted areas of the campus even he lacked access to. 

Casting aside Tassiter’s unsavory interruption that encounter had basically changed Jack’s life. It was what the wishy-washy considered a fated encounter. The campus of Pandora was fucking huge- each department could be comparable to a damn city-and you didn’t just find people easily. No, in fact it was a favored campus myth that if you found someone on campus who you didn’t regularly see then you were meant to. And if you kept finding them despite the poor odds then you were meant to be. As vague and pointlessly broad as it sounded many who attended and worked at the school believed it. Campus life was hard, they all need something stupid to have faith in, Jack supposed. There wasn’t any rhyme or reason for it. That was the rule and the boundaries to restrict such a rule didn’t exist. It was the campus in its own world. Pandora University made its own rules and they were often pointless, ignored or lacked any sense to be useful. Each department of learning had their top dog too that usually abused their power. If students wanted to graduate this highly reputable pisshole of a college grades weren’t always the solution. Great minds were often denied their degrees and phds by the whim of the head of board of said department. It was utter chaos and explained Jack withering patience for the head of engineering. Nothing could be said about he Dean whose presence could always felt but never seen or heard. It was a college you either survived or not. Literally. 

Regardless of baseless campus superstitions or if Jack believed them or not he knew one thing: he was going to see Ms. Kadam again. Jack had a lot more research to do because he was not a patient kind of guy. He wasn’t going to wait for campus lore bullshit like fate to tell him when he'd see her again. The likelihood was higher because of the heat of the season but Jack was certain she’d be smart enough to avoid the same room she was caught in second time despite her nonchalant response. Not to mention when she’d appear again was an unknown variable to begin with. If this miserable campus gave him anything it was a hot older woman and a real challenge. He had a thing for hot older women and he conquered challenges and made them his bitch. He had zero intention of letting this fly uneventfully.


End file.
